


Nirvaasan

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Baahubali fics [8]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Background Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy on the Surface, Oneshot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: It never ceases to amuse Devasena that the people of Mahishmati still love them, even in exile. Set during “Dandalayya”.





	Nirvaasan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piperreynas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/gifts).



> For piperreynas/ @mayabazaar on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy this Amarsena ficlet set during “Dandalayya”! 
> 
> Title means “exile” in Hindi.

It never ceases to amuse Devasena that the people of Mahishmati still love them, even in exile. This is not the life she imagined for herself, and she wishes her husband still had his rights, but she is smugly triumphant that the grasping Bhallaladeva and arrogant Sivagami cannot take this from them. The people still love them, still know who their _true_ king is, no matter what decrees are issued to the contrary.

She is glad of it, not only for her own petty satisfaction but also for Amarendra’s sake. The pain of separation from his mother runs deep, even if he chose it willingly, and Devasena is grateful for the distraction of the village to keep him busy and fulfilled. Hopefully, the arrival of their child will help ease that pain even more.

The people speak of a Sita and a Rama come to live among them, sent by a faithless Kaikeyi. Kumar Varma is their trustworthy Lakshman, ever by their side, and Bhalla is Bharat.

It’s a parallel she is less than fond of, for more reasons than she can count. She despises being compared to Sita, who either could not or did not lift a finger to save herself ( _though in time you will become a Sita of sorts, and Bharat shall be your Ravan_ ). And this tale’s Bharata is certainly not as noble as the one the epics sing of. Baahu is not a Rama, who casts off his wife because of rumors and hearsay. And she certainly prays the child in her belly does not become a Luv or a Kush. ( _He will be Karna and Arjun and Krishna and your Rama all at once, and he will never be your son, not truly_.)

But the people see what they want to see, and in all honesty, she is too grateful for their support to resent the legends being spun about them. Such mythmaking means they still have the love of the people, and that love makes this exile bearable. If this is supposed to be banishment, then it’s a very poor punishment. The business of running the village swells to fill their days, keeping their minds and spirits too busy to dwell on their fortunes. She has Amarendra and Kumar and her ladies, and the child-soon-to-be, and the people on her side. This rhythm agrees with her, remains with her long after the lights have been doused and the village is quiet. It beats within her as her husband lies next to her, one arm draped loosely over her belly, as their child kicks, and she falls asleep every night with a smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
